


La Serratura

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una drabble "trilijah". Un addio senza parole. (Ma... non è finita, Aya)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Serratura

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: Solo una drabble. Anche questa ispirata da un racconto di Joel7th. E da una foto in cui Oliver Ackland era così pallido, con occhi così enormi e tristi.  
> Rating: Per tutti  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, a Julie Plec, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**La Serratura**  
   
   
  
   
   
Chi non ha mai amato un uomo dai tanti difetti, da essi corrotto in un’improbabile bellezza, non sa cosa voglia dire scivolare su un’imperfezione.  
E restare per un attimo di troppo su un viso eccessivamente pallido, su due occhi oltremodo tondi, intrappolato come un insetto in una goccia di rugiada.  
E per vendicarsi fare a lui la stessa cosa: celarlo, non farlo respirare.  
   
_Tutto questo è ingiusto_. Pensò Tristan.  
   
_Oh no._ Rispose Elijah con la mente. _È perfetto e poetico. Bello e terribile_.  
   
_Di sicuro è fatto alla tua maniera. Impeccabile nella forma. E crudele nella sostanza_.  
   
_È fatto come me_. Elijah sorrise dietro le spalle di Hayley. _Con te rivelo la mia parte più oscura_.  
   
_Con me ti riveli come sei_. Anche Tristan impercettibilmente sorrise, mentre la porta del container lentamente e senza rumore si chiudeva sulla sua faccia.  
Sperò che fosse abbastanza misericordiosa da celare l’ansito accelerato del suo respiro.  
Lui non doveva sentire. Non questa volta. E Tristan non voleva avvertire quando il cuore di Elijah, come il suo, avrebbe perso un battito.  
   
Ma anche la sua prigione era imperfetta. La porta finì il proprio giro con un brutale clangore di metallo.  
E poi fu il buio. 


End file.
